Mission rescue
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura left found, near Konoha, a flower which grows only near a fallaise for her patients and suddenly...


_The last for today!_

_Enjoy it!_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_Mission rescue_**

By a beautiful sun of summer, Sakura Haruno, ninja doctor confirmed by Konoha, had left looked by flowers to make a medicine for her patients. Sakura was rather thin and for a fateful day, we saw only smiles sad to appear on the face. She that has more this smile which would illuminate the day of whoever. Just a sad smile for this day when she had lost the person who was dearest to her. We could see her, immense rings under the beautiful green eyes, now switched off.

Flowers she needed were blue, blue glistening under the sun. She grew only on the rock, near of a cliff. This place belonged to two in the daytime of walking of Konoha, whom the West. She had left that very morning later right of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. She walked without really thought of something. She knew the road by heart, because it is not the first time that she came there.

The night began to fall little by little. She thus decided, with a sigh, of found on a place where she could crossed there at night. She found a rather wide tree to be able to sleep there, near of a brook where she could bathe. She ate her cold ration, not to make spotted if she made a fire. Feeling no chakra, she decided to go bathed. She looked all around her, to see if it had anybody, before beginning to remove her garment.

She heard a noise, as if somebody fell. She not cared, and entered in water then began to wash herself. Afterward, in the back, she heard branches broken and by turning around lives a man in the greyish skin and in the white hair to appear through trees. He got closer and entered in water for going to join her. The rose moved back farther in water by trying of hidden her breast with the arms. Once in water, he met at once near her, holding her wrists for wasted breast of the glance. She tried to struggle, but he crossed an arm around his size and squeezed her against him, by holding his two wrists of the other hand.

She was totally in her thank you when she did not feel him any more on her and by seeing a drip shade of water taken men to the white hair towards wood. Terrorized, she looked all around her and lives any more nobody. She went out quickly of the river and is wearing so quickly. She went near the tree and lives that all her things were there still and sighed. She sat near the tree and remained awakened a good night part, watching for the slightest noise. She finished by fall asleep, too much to exhaust morally.

During the rest of her short night, she had felt somebody putting a kiss on her lips. She had tried of quite her strengths of woken, but nothing that has walk. She finishes by woken in dawn, as usual. She touched her lips, not still sure. It is a dream or the reality? She shook the head and got up. The rose collected its effects, always by thinking again about the kiss of stranger. She continued her road afterward.

During the road, the famous kiss does not stop of the haunted. The man who that has to kiss so seemed far and so closes at once. She was lost in her thoughts with on the face an appearance of smile of her ancient "life".

She arrived on the cliff; the sun was lying and saw only of him the orange and pink beams in horizon. She found flowers and collected it for then stop near the cliff, looked at the space. She thought in jumped below, but because of the kiss, she did not want to make him any more. She wanted to find this man. It becomes a collection, in a sense. She turned around and not seeing the rock, she stumbled, so falling in the space. She tried to hold on in taken on the cliff with her chakra, but nothing. She finishes not left gone. She thought again about the one who had broken her heart. She would have so liked seeing again him last time before dying. She felt more and lighter. She felt her eyelids closed. She lands on the ground. It was rather dry, without excess.

She felt a gust in her silky hair. She was surprised with it. It is thus it, the death? And indeed, it that be not painful. She opened eyes and lives arms brown to hold her. She followed the arms of the glance and raised eyes. It is a man with the brown face, of length hair of funny tint blue, a black star on the top of the nose, the wings in the beating back to go back up the cliff, with eyes red looking upward …

_Sa…Sas…Sasu…ke…kun…said Sakura.

They arrived upward the cliff and the man lands flexibly on the ground, put down her slowly on by put fields' flowers. She looked at him her re-pronounced his first name. He left her and she tried to get up, but her muscles did not obey him. Wings recovered in the brown back, the color as well as marks her on the top of its nose and the red eyes disappeared. The skin became a white, the eyes became black. She eventually rises for prevent to leave.

_Please…stay…she said.

He turned around and put a kiss on his lips. She thought again in shade that that has saved, in man who that has kissed. He had the same sweetness as Sasuke. After the kiss, he says to her without excess unstuck her:

_I love you.

End

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
